The Alpha's kiss
by DamonsImpala
Summary: Sterek two-shot. Stile's day did not go as planned. It started of great, but then Derek turns up. AWFUL summary, but I swear it's worth it :) DISCLAIMER:: I don't own Teen Wolf, or Stiles, or Derek. Wah. Please R&R xx
1. Chapter 1

Stiles yells a greeting to his Dad as he opens the front door and receives a sort of hello in return. He runs up the stairs and slams his door shut behind himself, throws his bag into the corner and collapses onto the bed, shaking. His mind is whirring, thoughts whizzing around, none of them making sense, and none of them shutting up. He groans aloud in frustration. Today did _not _go as planned.

***Earlier that day***

The day started off great. He came downstairs stuffed some toast in his mouth, drove to school and went to class. Everything was fine until lunch when he received a text from Derek.

**Derek: **_In the parking lot. Bring Scott, it's an emergency. Now._

So Stiles grabs an apple and his best friend and brings them both with him to meet Derek.

Derek is leaning casually up against his car, but once he sees them he saunters over, immediately addressing Scott, "We're leaving-now." Scott frowns but nods. "What's going on?" Derek looks around in a flash before saying, "The Alpha pack. They want you." Again Scott nods but Stiles puts a restraining hand on his best friend's shoulder, "Wait, you're just gonna leave? How am I gonna cover for you?" Derek rolls his eyes, "Come on Stiles, I'm sure you can think of something." Stiles pauses for effect before telling him, "Yeah, actually how about some creepy guy named Derek Hale just turned up out of nowhere and took him away?" Derek growls in irritation, "What is your problem, huh? Do you want to come with us or something?"

Stiles hesitates visibly before leaning back a little and replying, "Well, yeah. I wouldn't mind." Derek seems surprised. "Stiles," he says, as if he's talking to a five year old, "You can't come." "Why not?" Stiles demands rudely. "Because it's dangerous!" Derek replies harshly. Stiles is confused, "But why do you care?" Derek barely hesitates before saying, "You're Scott's best friend. He'd be lost without you." Stiles nods and purses his lips in that cute little irritated face. "That's it?" he asks, utterly offended. "I'm just the Alpha's super smart snarky _human_ best friend who's good for coming up with plans- and that's it?" Derek rolls his eyes, but tells Scott to get in the car. Scott frowns but after receiving the Hale death glare, he obeys.

Derek then turns to Stiles and motions towards a tree stump far away from the car. Stiles follows Derek over to the tree fuming. Derek stops suddenly and turns to face Stiles. "Stiles, there's no easy way to say this, but I don't want you to come because I don't want you to get hurt. I couldn't care less about Scott- _I _would be lost without you." Stiles stares at him for a moment and then cocks an eyebrow. "So… what does this mean?" he asks curiously. Derek sighs but as soon as his ice cold eyes meet Stiles' chocolate brown ones, Stiles realises that Derek likes him too. A flood of happiness overcomes him.

"_Because, _Stiles. I like you. A lot." Stiles nods casually. He seems mocking but he is completely serious when he says, "Oh. That's good." Derek shakes his head, "No Stiles, I mean I _really _like you." Stiles smirks, "Like I said, that's good, because I really like you too." Derek stares in shock, and he looks as if he's in danger of saying something and totally ruining the moment so Stiles leans up and kisses him on the cheek. He then gives Derek a sweet smiles and turns to go back to Scott but he finds himself being dragged backwards. Derek turns Stiles to face him and next thing he knows, they're kissing.

***Now***

Yeah, so like he said; today did _not _go as planned. But that's not necessarily a bad thing.

**The End :) xx**

**So yeah, hope you liked it. Please leave a review xxx **


	2. Chapter 2

**Yeah so I know it was meant to just be a one-shot and all, but I got a review asking for more, so I thought, why not? This is just a little sequel kind of thing. Enjoy xx**

Part 2

It's been almost three months since that day and all Stiles has heard from Derek and Scott have been a few texts every now and then. Stiles decided after he watched his best friend and his…. _Derek_ drive away that he had to tell an adult who could help him cover for them and the only person he could think of had been Scott's mom, Melissa. Together they covered for Scott, telling people he was staying with some cousins in Europe for a while. The truth was, neither of them had any clue as to where their Alpha's might be.

Now Stiles is trotting slowly up his stairs towards his bedroom. It had been hard at first, without Scott and all the usual problems that his werewolf-ness had dropped on them. But he still had Lydia, who was there for him every step of the way. Stiles opens his bedroom door and suddenly finds himself face to face with- "Scott!" he exclaims.

Stiles throws an arm around his best friend in a manly hug. Over Scott's shoulder Stiles sees Derek, who gives Stiles a slow, sexy smile. Stiles gulps and pulls away from Scott, "Well I guess this means you're off the hook now man, huh?" Stiles slaps him on the back and grins with Scott. "Yeah. "Yeah, it's good to be back."

Derek takes a step forward, "It really is," he agrees, his ice blue eyes giving Stiles a once over. "Looks like you've survived well without us. Hope you haven't found yourself a new boyfriend?" Derek says, not completely joking. Stiles leans back, smiling, "Well not a _boyfriend_, as such, but me and Lydia, we…" he says and he watches Derek's hopes and dreams crash so beautifully that he can't even finish the sentence. "Ha, just kidding Derek. I missed you like hell." As he speaks those words, Stiles throws himself into the werewolf's arms.

Derek holds his fragile human close to him for a moment before pulling away and kissing Stiles once on the lips and muttering softly, "I missed you too Stiles."

**Now it's ****_definitely _****the end :) xxx**

**Please review xx**


End file.
